saviorfairefandomcom-20200214-history
Summoner
Summoners.. Possibly the most dangerous class there is. Resource Mechanics Summoners have a unique ability to that allows them to access the world beyond the living. The world in between Life and Death. The Spirit World. The Summoners Communicate and make different pacts with different beings of the Spirit World. A summoner can have up to ten pacts with ten different beings. Summoners are usually graceful, and let their summoned beasts do the fighting, while they sit back and watch. A summoners greatest weakness is close-quarters combat. Summoners do have little combat knowledge however, being able to use healing-type magic to aide their summons, along with holy-type magic. Each summoner is unique in their own way, while most of them will more than likely have the same summon, only a different variation of it, there will always be that one unique summon, that is unique to them. Races Only '''the Kun, Lyn, High Elves, and Humans can access this class. Passive Skills *One with the Faith : The Summoner increases their maxium magic up to 25%. [ Level 15 ] *Gracious Element : The Summoner automatically restores 50% of the party's HP, along with their own when their health fall below 30% [ Level 30 ] *Heed my Call : When a Summoner automatically summons, their health and their parties health is automatically restored, while also removing all status ailments. *Call of The spirits : The Summoner calls the Spirits to grant her a boost in magic. [ Level 45 ] *Regeneration : Over time, the Summoner heals a portion of their health [ Level 50 ] *Multiple Summons : The summer can summon up to two creatures to aid them in battle. [ Level 50 ] *Knowledge : The summoner knows everything they need to know about ''certain ''hellions, creatures, and races. *Artistic : The summoner has an eye for a beauty, and as such, they are able to fuse their summons to create a masterpiece. [ Level 100 = *Trust Worthy : The Summoner puts trust into their allies, and gives some of their life to the one with the lowest HP. [ Level 10 ] *Call Of The Spirit : The summoner replenishes her magic over time. [ Level 50 ] Skills *Summon : As a summoner, they are able to make contracts with spirits and summon them. ''Note the higher the Level, the stronger the summons. Every summon from level 10 - 20 will be a lesser version of the more powerful one. ''[ Level 10. Duration, Twice per battle. ] *Heal : Summoners know some knowledge of restorative magic, which allows them to heal their allies. [ Level 15 ] *Multiple Summons : Summoners are able to summon up to two Spirits upon the battle field to aid them in their battle. But this '''will and can deplete the users magic. [ Level 35 ] *Saving Grace : The Summoner is able to transfer parts of their summons life force into their own, to increase their health. [ Level 30 ] *Unison Summon : The Summoner is capable of combining their teammates power with one of their summons to make a combination attack. [ Level 45 ] ( Duration 4 turns. Cool Down, Once Per battle. ) *Lesser Summon : The Summoner can summon a lesser being with half the stats of the more powerful version. [ Level 10 - 20 ] ( Duration, 7 turns, Cool down: 4 turns. ) *Escape : Summoners can summon a lesser creature to distract their enemy, while they make an escape. Note, escape is not always going to be successful. [ Level 15 ] ( Cool Down, 8 turns. Duration : 4 turns ) *Guidance of Light : Summoners can ressurect one summon from the spirit world to bring back to the battle field, however, once they do that, they can no longer summon afterwards. [ Level 46 ] ( Duration 9 turns, Cool Down : 20 turns. ) *Holy : Summoners cast orbs of holy light to strike their enemy. It's super effective against Undead, Demon, and other demonic races. [ Level 12 ] ( Cool Down Instant ) *Grand Summon : Summoners can sacrifice all but one point of HP to summon their most unique and powerful summon that will aide them in battle. The summon will protect them, for the Summoner cannot heal in this state. [ Level 50 ] ( Cool Down, Once Per battle ) Summon Types ''Please Note, none of these are human. They are strictly the summon type classes that a summoner can summon. You must come up with a name for them yourself. '' *Lightning Type Summons *Ice Type Summons *Water Type Summons *Fire Type Summons *Earth Type Summons *Gravity Type Summons *Oblivion Type Summons *Metal Type Summons *Wind Type Summons *Dragon Type summons *Warrior Type Summons *Plant Type Summons *Samurai Type Summons *Undead Type summons *Light Type Summons *Fairy Type Summons *Darkness Type Summons *Serpentine Type summons *Machine Type Summons *Grand/Ultimia Summon Category:Classes